Bring Me to Life
by Sliver of Light
Summary: Tsuzuki gazes at Hisoka as the boy looks at the vastness of the dark sky and the beautiful stars twinkling above him. A Tsuzuki POV. Written in the beautiful Filipino language.


**Title: **Bring me to Life

**Author: **graveyardgirl15

**Pairing:** TsuzukixHisoka (established/ kailangan pa bang i-memorize yan?)

**Category: **(Nascent) shounen-ai, angst, drama, teensy bit shota/child abuse…

**Notes: **I think I can say this is a Tsuzuki POV just to let you know. I know it's hard to understand and I would like to apologize for the way it was written. It's like sap, I know… It sort of came out of my mind like the 'Laptop' I made the other night. Only this time, it's in our beautiful language. Well then, if you don't have any idea what the hell I have written here, I suggest you grab a translator for you to understand this baby. bdw, song's from Evanescence's 'Bring me to Life'. You'll soon find out why I picked that song for this ficky.

Tsuzuki: Come on aveya-san, on to the fic!

Aveya: hai, hai, tsuzuki-san!

--

Tumingala siya sa kalangitan at kanyang nakita ang iba't ibang bituin na nagkalat sa maitim na kalawakan. Ang bawat bituin na kanyang pinagmasdan ay may sariling kinang na hindi maaaring ihalintulad sa iba pang uri ng bituin. Tila ba bawat isa sa mga ito ay may nais iparating sa kanya. Ang sarili nilang liwanag ay pilit na inaabot ang kanyang saradong puso, ang kanyang pusong ni minsan ma'y hindi nakadama ng pagmamahal. Kalungkutan, kasakitan, kasamaan… ang mga ito lamang ang tanging ipinadama sa kanya ng mga taong nasa paligid niya, mula nung siya'y ipinanganak hanggang nung siya ay tuluyan ng malagutan ng hininga. Hindi niya alam kung bakit kinailangan niyang danasin ang lahat ng mga ito.

Sa aking kinatatayuan, sa likod ng puno ng Sakura, ika'y aking pinagmamasdan. Tinatanong ko ang aking sarili, nais bigyang kaliwanagan ang nagugulo kong isipan. Ano ba ang kasalanan mo sa kanila? Ano ba ang maling nagawa mo na nagdudulot ng sanhi ng pagkasuklam nila sa iyo? Ba't ba kailangang magdusa ng ganito ang aking Hisoka? Bakit?

--

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

Ang kanyang mga mata, mga brilyanteng berdeng ipinagmamalaki ng buong Meifu, mga bilog na emeraldeng pilit na itinatago ang mapait na nakaraan. Ang mga matang ito ang sumasalamin sa kanyang nararamdaman. Mga emosyong hindi lamang sa kanya nagmumula ngunit pati na rin sa iba. Ang mga berdeng dyamanteng ito ang araw-araw na patuloy na sumusubaybay sa mga kaganapan sa kanyang kapaligiran, mga kaganapang hindi niya lubos maintindihan, tulad na lamang ng mga komplikadong kasong aming hinahawakan at iniimbestigahan. Alam kong sa likod ng katapangang ipinapakita ng kanyang mga mata ay may batang natatakot at nangangamba. Natatakot magtiwala sa iba dahil sa mga kapangitang ipinadama sa kanya ng tadhana. Nangagambang siya'y muling mapaglaruan, matapakan, masaktan. Ang inosenteng mga mata ay nababahiran ng poot at pagkasuklam sa buong mundo na sa pagtagal ng panahon ay alam kong, unti-unti ring mawawala. Wala siyang sinisisi sa kanyang mga naranasan kahit ganito ang kanyang nararamdaman. Ang mga matang ito ang siyang bintanang nagpapapasok sa akin sa kanyang mundo, sa kanyang kaluluwa. Ang mga matang ito ang aking daan upang siya'y ilabas muli sa mundo at ipaalam na sa kanya'y mayroon pang nag-aalala.

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb_

Dito sa Meifu, tinatanggap siya, mahal siya ng kanyang mga katrabaho at mga kaibigan. Hindi siya pinagkakaitan ng pagmamahal, at pagkalinga, mga bagay na mahirap niyang tanggapin ng lubusan sapagkat ngayon lamang, ngayon lamang siya'y kaluluwa na lamang, makakaranas ng mga malinis na hangarin mula sa mga taong sa kabilang buhay lamang niya nakilala. Hindi man niya ipinapakita, alam kong masaya siya. Sa bawat salitang binibitiwan ko, malakas ang aking pakiramdam, naaabot ko siya. Ang kanyang malamig na puso'y malapit nang uminit sa apoy ng pagmamahal na aking ipinadarama sa kanya. Mahirap muli ang magtiwala, alam ko yun Hisoka, ngunit ito lamang ang paraan upang matulungan kita, upang masamahan kita sa iyong mga paghihirap.

_Without a soul_

Alam kong nahihirapan na ang kanyang kaluluwa. Hindi nanaisin ni Hisoka maging isang Anghel ng Kamatayan kapag hindi linapastangan ng nilalang na iyon ang kanyang katawan, ang kanyang buong pagkatao, ang kanyang kalinisan, ang kanyang puso. Ang kanyang karanasan sa kamay ng walang hiyang doktor na iyon ay hindi na maaaring alisin pa. Ang bawat sigaw na kanyang binitiwan sa mga panahong iyon ay nagdulot ng epemeryong kasiyahan sa bastardong iyon ngunit walang hanggang paghihirap sa batang walang kamalay-malay. Ang kanyang kaluluwa ay nabahiran, nadumihan, binalot ng kadiliman.

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

Hanggang ngayon, pilit niya pa ring itinatago ang kanyang mga emosyon. Mula sa lahat ng tao sa kanyang paligid, mula sa akin. Hindi mo ba ako nararamdaman, Hisoka? Hindi mo ba naiintindihan ang mga yakap at halik na ibinibigay ko sa'yo? Mahalaga ka sa akin. Nais kitang iahon mula sa kadiliman at kalungkutan… mula sa mga pagdurusang iyong nararamdaman… mula sa mapait mong nakaraan… mula sa sarili mong isipan…

_Until you find it there and lead it back home _

… Hindi ka na muling mag-iisa. Nahanap na kita… hindi na kita muling pababayaan pa… Kami na ang iyong pamilya. Ang Meifu na ang iyong tirahan, ang iyong tinutuluyan. Ang mga kasama mo sa trabaho ang patuloy magbibigay kasiyahan sa iyo. Makakaranas ka na ng pagmamahal… pag-aaruga… pagkakalinga…

_Wake me up inside_

Tutulungan ka naming iwaksi ang iyong nakaraan...

_Wake me up inside_

Tutulungan ka naming baguhin ang iyong tadhana…

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

Tutulungan ka naming lakbayin ang walang hanggang daang naihanda sa iyo sa kabilang buhay…Hisoka...

_Bid my blood to run_

Tutulungan kitang labanan ang iyong mga takot… tutulungan kitang alisin ang iyong pangamba…

_Before I've come undone_

Tutulungan kitang pagaanin ang iyong natatagong hinanakit at pagdurusa…

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Hisoka… tutulungan kita…

_Bring me to life_

…dahil mahal kita…

--

Umalis ako mula sa aking kinaroroonan at umupo na ako sa tabi ni Hisoka. Nakahiga siya sa damuhan, abala pa ring nakatingala sa mga bituing sa gabi'y nagbibigay ng kagandahan.

_Tulad mo Hisoka…_

"Tsuzuki?" tanong ng labing-anim na taong bata. "Ba't di ka pa umuuwi?"

Hindi ko siya binagyan ng sagot kaagad. Isinantabi ko muna ang ilang mga buhok na tumatakip sa magagandang mata ng aking anghel. Nais kong makita ang emeralde niyang mga mata na nagbibigay sa kanya ng buhay. Sa ginawa kong iyon, napansin kong namula ang mga pisngi ng bata kong kapartner. Binigyan ko siya ng isang tunay na ngiti. Hindi yung mga pekeng ipinapakita ko araw-araw sa trabaho. Nakakatuwa siyang talagang pagmasdan, lalo na ang kanyang agarang pagkahiya at pamumula na kamakailan lang ay nalaman kong sa akin lang niya ibinibigay.

"Hinihintay kita," mga salitang di ko namalayang lumabas sa aking mga labi. Umupo si Hisoka at ilinapit ang mga tuhod sa kanyang dibdib, at ito'y kanyang yinakap. Yumuko siya ng kaunti upang hindi ko makita ang kanyang reaksyon sa mukha. Ngunit alam ko, isinusumpa ko sa ngalan ni Enma Daioh na ngumingiti ang bata.

"Umuwi ka na."

Halos matumba ako sa binitiwan niyang mga salita. Hay naku, ang aking Hisoka, nahihiya pa rin hanggang ngayon! Ipinakita ko na naman sa kanya ang aking walang kupas na puppy eyes, sabay galaw sa mabalahibong buntot na hindi ko namalayang tumubo na naman.

"Awww… 'Soka-chan, hinintay kita tapos papauwiin mo lang ako? Ang sama mo naman…! Sinakripisyo kong hindi maghapunan ng maaga para sa iyo tapos… tapos…"

Ang sumunod na pangyayari ay hindi ko talaga inasahan mula sa isang Hisoka. Lahat ng buntot ko, tenga at matang-aso ay nawala nang maramdaman ko ang malambot niyang buhok sa aking balikat. Sa pagsandal ni Hisoka sa akin, naramdaman ko ang pasasalamat na nagmumula sa kanya. Tiningnan ko ang kanyang mala-anghel na mukha at nakita ko ang isang ngiti sa kanyang mga pulang labi. _Ngumingiti si Hisoka, _sabi ko sa sarili ko. _Napangiti ko siya!_

"Masyado ka na namang masaya, _baka_," sabi ni Hisoka sa akin habang nakasandal pa rin sa aking balikat. Isang empath si Hisoka, nararamdaman niya ang emosyon ng ibang tao kapag hindi nakataas ang mga pananggalang ng pakiramdam ng mga ito. Ngayong gabi, hinayaan kong maramdaman ni Hisoka ang aking mga emosyon.

_Kasiyahan… Pagkatuwa… Pasasalamat… Pagmamahal… sa iyo Hisoka… _

Pakiramdam ko napasok ang huling emosyon ko kay Hisoka dahil biglang tumingin ang bata sa akin na may nagtatanong na mga titig.

"Tsuzuki… may naramdaman ako," simula ng bata.

"Ano yun?" tanong ko. "Pasensya ka na ha, siguro yung sikmura ko lang yun."

"Hindi," kontra ni Hisoka.

"Oo! Ikaw naman, kung anu-ano na naman puma--"

Natigilan ako. Panginoon, sabihin mo sa aking hindi ito isang panaginip…Hinalikan ako ni Hisoka sa... sa labi! Diyos ko, nabasa nga niya ang nasa isip ko...

"Salamat Tsuzuki," dagdag ng bata sa halik na ibinigay niya sa akin. Tumayo siya at hinila ako kasama niya. Napansin niya sigurong namimilog-milog pa rin ang mga mata ko kaya tumawa ulit siya, sa pangalawang pagkakataon sa gabing iyon.

_Sana tumawa ka pa nang mas madalas Hisoka. Mas lalo kang gumaganda. _

"Ano ka ba!" halakhak ni Hisoka na namumula-mula pa rin tulad ko. "Tara na! Akala ko ba gutom ka na?"

Halos hindi ako makasagot kaya tanging "Ah, s-sige…" lamang ang nasambit ng mga bibig ko. Ngayon ko lang napansin, habang ang aking mga daliri ay pilit pa ring hinahanap ang mga bakas ng mainit na labi ni Hisoka sa aking sariling mga labi, tila mas nagniningning ang mga bituin ngayong gabi.

**owari**

--

**End notes:** yukatta ne! i've finished my first ever ynm in Filipino! what do you say? Do I get a knock on my sarcophy? Oooh… wish people would review… it gives my dead heart incomparable joy when I read your reviews. Now, as promised, I'm telling you why I used 'bring me to life' here. First, I thought it fits since, you know, Hisoka has been all alone, even when he was alive, he was like, literally dead. He wasn't loved, he was deprived of care and affection by his own family. You know how the Kurosakis fear their own Hisoka's 'gift' of empathy so I thought Tsuzuki would do a great job doing a 'bring me to life' translation of Hisoka's life. Anyway, second, it would at least give an idea - to those who do not know Filipino – what this fic is all about. Like what I said, it's about Hisoka's life in tsuzuki's POV. Weird ne? Hope you enjoyed though. I think I'm rolling the stone over my sarcophy for the day. I'm not getting good reviews anywhere and I think I need to enhance my writing skills. Please please review! Tell me where my weak points are so that i may be able to do better next time! Thanks thanks and thanks!

C&C appreciated down to my grave… I'll be waiting.

long live the night!

aveya


End file.
